


Ladrón de Mar y Muerte

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Los chicos de Percy!! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Luke fue el primero que estuvo ahí para Percy y Nico siempre se mantuvo a su lado. Slash! Lucercyco!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladrón de Mar y Muerte

** Ladrón del Mar y Muerte **

****

La primera vez que Percy vio a Luke fue cuando Annabeth lo presento como el nuevo indeterminado de la cabaña once.

 

Conocer a Luke fue todo un alivio para Percy. Luke parecía comprender lo perdido que se sentía, lo solo que estaba y lo extraño que se había vuelto todo. Luke se había convertido en su caja de seguridad, a su lado nada malo podría sucederle. Es por eso que Percy tomo la costumbre de seguir a Luke por todo el campamento durante su primera semana en la cabina de Hermes.

 

Luego se dio a conocer que su padre divino era el dios del mar Poseidón. Después de aquella noticia se vio rechazado por casi todo el campo. Grover aun hablaba con él, aunque estaba mucho más nervioso de lo normal. Quirón solía mirarlo con algo de decepción, Grover ya le había dicho que ellos creían que se trataría de Zeus…Poseidón no estaba dentro del plan para la profecía, profecía que todo el mundo parecía saber y no querían contarle. Annabeth lo miraba molesta, como si la sola existencia de Percy fuera algo que no debería suceder.

 

El único que lo trataba igual e incluso con más aprecio era Luke. El hijo de Hermes no permitía que se hundiera en su miseria y soledad. Luke se aseguraba de que no estuviera solo, de que entrenara más de lo suficiente porque siendo un hijo de los tres grandes tendría a los monstruos más poderosos detrás suyo. Incluso, Luke se preocupaba porque comiera un poco más de lo normal para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas mucho más rápido.

 

Pero había un problema con toda la compañía de Luke. Annabeth. Ella no soportaba que Luke le preste más atención a Percy.  

 

Sinceramente, a Percy no le molestaba compartir a Luke...pero no quería hacerlo con Annabeth. Había algo que le molestaba cada vez que ella le sonreía o hacia cualquier cosa para acaparar su atención. Grover le menciono que su esencia emanaba celos cada vez que veía a Annabeth con Luke. Pero eso era ridículo porque él no se sentía atraído por Annabeth, tal y como sugirió Grover, así que…Percy no sabía qué era lo que pasaba.

 

Entonces, cuando Percy pensó que podía vivir el resto de su vida solo con la atención de Luke y soportando la interacción de Annabeth, el sr. D tenía que llamarlo para decirle (aunque el realidad fue Quirón quien le dijo todo) que Zeus lo culpaba del robo de su arma de poder y que ahora debía ir en una épica misión con dirección al Inframundo para recuperarlo. Nada complicado, algo tan sencillo como ir dónde el mismo Hades y culparlo del robo.

 

Percy quería que fuera Luke quien lo acompañara, pero Annabeth se había ofrecido y no parecía estar muy dispuesta a recibir una negativa como respuesta. Grover no se ofreció, pero Percy sabe que si quiere cumplir su sueño deberá acompañarlo…Percy nunca pudo pedirle a Luke que lo acompañe.

 

A pesar de eso, Luke tuvo la amabilidad de darle sus zapatillas aladas a Percy. ¡A Percy, no Annabeth sino Percy! El hijo de Poseidón no pude evitar picar un poco a la niña rubia sobre eso. Ella no estaba muy contenta.

 

La misión acabo varios días después. Percy regreso como el héroe, aquel que evito la guerra entre los dioses. Todos en el campo querían ser su mejor amigo. Annabeth se auto nombro su mejor amiga y argumento que sus conocimientos ayudaron en todo momento. Grover se volvió un buscador e iba a emprender su camino para encontrar al perdido dios Pan. Y Luke, Luke fue el único que parecía haber temido por él.

 

Percy pensó que todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento. Recupero el cerrojo, Hades le devolvió a su madre, ya no lo trataban como a una paria en el campamento. Todo parecía estar más que bien…hasta que Luke intenta matarlo.

 

La traición de Luke era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar a Percy. Aun no podría creer que el hijo de Hermes casi lo matara, no podía creer que la perfecta imagen que tenía de él fuera una cruel mentira. Pero, lo que más le molestaba a Percy era que por unos segundos estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo para seguirlo.

 

El resto del verano se la pasó aferrado a Annabeth, era lo más fácil. Ella entendía su dolor por la partida de Luke, aun cuando él no lo mencionaba, Annabeth era la única que podía comprender y entender el extraño vacio que lo invadía.

 

Para el verano siguiente, Percy se entera que alguien había envenenado el árbol de Thalía ocasionando que la barrera protectora desaparezca. Nadie dice nada, no hay acusaciones ni señales, pero un solo nombre es el que ronda por la cabeza de todos…Luke.

 

Entonces Grover es capturado por un ciclope. El gigantesco niño huérfano que encontró resulta ser otro ciclope, su medio hermano. Quirón es expulsado del campamento y Tántalo es quien lo reemplaza. Le dan a Clarisse la misión de buscar el Vellocino de Oro, lo único que podría salvar al campamento. Annabeth, Tyson y Percy se escapan para rescatar a Grover, claro, no lo hubieran logrado si no fuera por la intervención de Hermes y los hipocampos enviados por Poseidón.

 

En su camino tropiezan con “La Princesa Andrómeda”, el barco de Luke. Luchan, descubren los planes de Luke, liberan un pegaso negro llamado Blackjack, Percy intenta conversar con Luke pero el hijo de Hermes esta empecinado en no dejarlo hablar y en tratar de convencerlo que debe unirse al lado de los titanes…casi podía pensar que terminaría siendo una historia parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta…bien, posiblemente no porque Percy no puede ser Julieta, es decir, nadie le prohíbe irse con Luke…tampoco es como si quisiera irse con él ¿no?

 

Caribis, Escila, la casi muerte de Tyson y Clarisse, Circe, las cobaya, Barba Negra, las sirenas, Polifemo, ovejas carnívoras, hidras, Grover en un vestido de novia, Clarisse a punto de convertirse en su cuñada, Nadie, El vellocino, la reaparición de Tyson, salvar al vellocino, hacerle creer a Polifemo que por fin venció a Nadie, Clarisse volando rumbo al campamento, Luke, Luke confesando que enveneno al árbol de Thalía, Luke intentando convencerlo de que el lado de los titanes es mejor, Luke prestando atención a Percy, Luke, Luke, Luke…Percy huyendo de Luke.

 

Quirón regresa al campamento.

 

Recuperar el vellocino trajo una consecuencia. Thalía, la hija de Zeus convertida en un pino, revivió. Nuevamente Percy estaba siendo dejado de lado. Nadie lo dice, pero todos piensan que el niño de la profecía es la hija de Zeus. Hay momentos en que Percy deseaba haberse ido con Luke.

 

Y llega el tercer verano, Percy siente como el tiempo pasa volando. Grover le pide ayuda, ha encontrado dos semidioses en el internado Westover Hall. Percy va, Annabeth va y Thalía también va. Las cosas se complican cuando se dan cuenta de que hay un monstruo detrás de los mestizos.

 

La primera vez que Percy vio a Nico Di Angelo, lo vio como a un chiquillo hiperactivo de doce años que jugaba con su colección de cartas Mythomagic siendo vigilado por su hermana. En ese momento, Percy no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba ni de lo importante que sería en su vida.

 

Percy fue el único que se dio cuenta de que el monstruo, una manticora, se estaba llevando a los Di Angelo. Él no espera a que sus demás amigos lleguen, va corriendo a rescatarlos. Su intento de rescate no sale como lo espera. Es capturado y solo puede pensar en una manera de liberar a los otros dos mestizos de rasgos italianos.

 

Thalía, Annabeth y Grover llegan. Lo primero que hacen es regañarlo por dejarse atrapar, luego van en su ayuda. Llegan un grupo de niñas plateadas y la manticora salta por el acantilado con Annabeth sobre su espalda.

 

Percy quiere ir por ella, Percy necesita de ella. Annabeth era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo desde la partida de Luke, Percy necesita que Annabeth esté ahí para “intentar convencerlo” de que Luke no es cruel, que Luke no es malo. Percy necesita de Annabeth para no ir corriendo tras Luke y suplicarle que lo lleve con él.

 

Las niñas plateadas se presentan como las cazadoras de la diosa de la caza, Artemisa. La diosa también está ahí, para ser una doncella que odia a los hombres lo trata con demasiada amabilidad. Bianca Di Angelo decide convertirse en una cazadora, Percy no puede evitar pensar que está siendo estúpida y egoísta ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su hermano? ¿Cómo podía irse y abandonarlo? ¿No pensaba en lo que le dolería? ¿Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor él quería estar siempre con ella? ¿Qué ella probablemente era todo su mundo? Percy no puede evitar pensar que esa situación era muy parecida a la suya con Luke.

 

Artemisa llama a su hermano Apolo, el dios del sol, para que los lleve al campamento. Percy nota que el dios tiene una similitud física con Luke. Apolo solo le brinda atención a Thalía, no le da ni una mirada a Percy. El hijo de Poseidón no tiene problemas con eso, bueno tal vez los tiene, es decir él podría haber conducido mejor la hija de Zeus.

 

Las cazadoras se van a quedar en el campamento durante algún tiempo, lo que tarde Artemisa en darle caza a la antigua bestia que ha despertado y que tiene el poder para destruir el Olimpo. Nico comienza a seguir a Percy a todo lado. El hijo de Poseidón no puede evitar encontrar eso tiernamente irritante, pero no lo aleja. Hay un juego de captura la bandera, las cazadoras ganan, Thalía se lo echa en cara y lo culpa por la pérdida de Annabeth e indirectamente por la traición de Luke, es esto último lo que lo enfurece haciéndole perder el control de sus poderes. Entre él y ella pudieron haber destrozado todo el campo, si no hubiera sido por la intervención del Oráculo. La momia que daba profecías se apareció en mitad del campo, el cómo se movió sigue siendo un misterio, da una profecía y se queda ahí sin hacer nada más. Al menos debió intentar regresar a su ático.

 

La teniente de las cazadoras, Zoe, dice que es una misión de ellas, que solo ellas pueden ir por su señora, pero la profecía fue clara.  Campistas y cazadoras deben actuar juntos para poder salvar a la diosa.

 

 _“Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada”_ Zoe, Bianca, Grover y Thalía son quieres parten en la búsqueda. Pero Percy no puede quedarse, él tiene que encontrar a Annabeth. Así que se escapa siguiendo al grupo de la misión. En su ida, Nico le hace prometer que cuidara de Bianca. Percy lo promete al no poder soportar el miedo reflejado en esos ojos oscuros. Termina uniéndose al grupo original, recibe ayuda de Apolo y mata al león de nemea.

 

 _“Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia”_ Cuando llegan al basurero de Hefestos son interceptados por Ares y Afrodita. La diosa del amor tiene una charla con Percy, intenta convencerlo de que ignore a Artemisa y haga algo épico en nombre del amor. Percy no puede evitar notar como el cabello de la diosa se vuelve tan rubio como el sol ni como sus ojos pasan de un tono gris a uno azul. Después de eso un prototipo de Talos despierta. Bianca había quebrado la única regla del lugar al tratar de llevarse una vieja figurilla. Percy hace todo lo posible pero Bianca termina sacrificándose por todos, lo último que hace es hacerle prometer que cuidara de Nico.

 

 _“El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda”_ Una pequeña vaca marina, a la que Percy había bautizado cariñosamente como Bessie, resulta ser el Ophiotaurus, es decir la única criatura capaz de exterminar a todos los dioses sacrificando sus entrañas. La manticora tienta a Thalía con el poder que podría darle Bessie. Percy llama por un mensaje Iris a Quirón pero es el sr. D quien contesta. Por alguna extraña razón, Dionisio decide ayudarlos, matando a la manticora y diciéndoles que deben llevar a Bessie al Olimpo. Percy sacrifica la piel del león de Nemea para que Poseidón proteja a Grover y a Bessie en su camino al Olimpo.

 

 _“Campistas y Cazadores prevalecerán unidos”_ Thalía los conduce hacia la casa del padre de Annabeth. Frederick Chase está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvar a su hija, incluso la madrastra de Annabeth se muestra preocupada por ella, eso le hace pensar que tal vez Annabeth no comprendía lo mucho que su padre y su madrastra la querían. Al final los cinco llegan hacia el nuevo monte Otris, atraviesan al Dragón Ladón aunque Zoe es herida por él.

 

 _“A la maldición del titán uno resistirá”_ Artemisa había ocupado el lugar que pertenecería a Atlas en un desesperado intento por salvar a Annabeth. La hija de Atenea estaba a un lado, encadenada y amordazada. Thalía se va a luchar contra Luke, sin siquiera tener en cuenta que es Percy quien quiere enfrentarse al hijo de Hermes, ¿Si Thalía es el niño de la profecía no debería luchar contra Atlas? Pero es Percy quien enfrenta al titán con ayuda de Zoe. Van a perder, Percy lo sabe, no hay forma de que puedan vencer al titán de la guerra. Es ahí cuando recuerda una de las líneas de la profecía y sabe qué hacer. Ignorando las protestas de la diosa, Percy sujeta el cielo por ella. Todo es un borrón, no puede ver claramente lo que sucede. Pero cuando Artemisa logra devolver a Atlas a su lugar, lo primero que Percy puede ver claramente es como Luke cae por el barranco después de ser empujado por Thalía. Su corazón se paraliza y sin darse cuenta esta corriendo hacia el lugar dónde cayo Luke. Lo ve ahí, tirado entre las rocas…muerto.

 

 _“Y uno perecerá por mano paterna”_ Annabeth se le acerca, Percy desvía la mirada unos segundos y al regresarla el cuerpo de Luke ya no está. Annabeth afirma que no puede estar muerto, pero Percy no puede creerle. Quiere hacerlo pero no puede quitarse de la menta la imagen de Luke en las rocas. Thalía los llama media asustada, Zoe está muriendo. Atlas le puso fin a la vida de su hija. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Artemisa eleva el alma de Zoe hacia las estrellas. Percy la ve, junto a la constelación de Orión y no puede evitar preguntarse si su hermano habría visto de ahí lo que sucedió con Luke.

 

Todos van al Olimpo. Hay una votación para ver si Percy y Thalía son sacrificados. Thalía tiene la opción de convertirse en cazadora, ahora es la nueva teniente, ya no envejecerá, nunca cumplirá dieciséis años. No será el niño de la profecía.

 

Percy no se siente aliviado cuando la mayoría vota por mantenerlo a salvo. El hubiera preferido lo contrario, al menos así podría ver al Luke otra vez pero…pero tampoco puede ser tan egoísta como para irse, aun tiene amigos en el campamento, aun tiene que cuidar de Nico.

 

La fiesta que sigue es de magnitudes olímpicas. Atenea se le acerca, lo chamusca un poco y le dice que su defecto fatal, es decir la lealtad personal, podría condenar al mundo. Percy no le hace caso. Poseidón también se le acerca, pero Poseidón parece notar algo más, algo que ni siquiera el mismo Percy ha notado. Con pesar el dios del mar le sonríe tristemente a su hijo y le confirma que Luke sigue vivo. Percy no sabe como tomar eso. Por alguna razón cree que la alegría infinita que está sintiendo no es correcta.

 

El regreso al campamento fue algo extraño. Percy no ha dejado de pensar en Luke y en el por qué sigue vivo después de una caía de esa magnitud. Al llegar al campo ve a Nico acercársele y preguntar por su hermana, con horror se da cuenta de que le han dejado la tarea de decirle al hiperactivo y dulce niño que su hermana está muerta. Percy no entiende porque Quirón no se lo ha dicho.

 

Nico lo odia. Lo odia con toda su alma. Percy no puede soportar ver como esos inocentes ojos oscuros se oscurecen aun más tomando un brillo sombrío. Ya no hay inocencia, ya no está esa curiosidad y la felicidad que antes tenían. Nico se ha vuelto un cascaron amargo. Él lo está viendo, está viendo como su hermana es juzgada en el inframundo. Está viendo como los jueces se plantean si es merecedora del Eliseo o si debe ir a los campos del castigo. Nico huye después de salvarlo de un grupo de guerreros esqueléticos que aun rondaban por ahí. Nico es un hijo de Hades. Nico podría ser el próximo niño de la profecía. Percy no lo iba a permitir.

 

Lo busca, Percy busca a Nico por todos lados, guardando celosamente su procedencia divina pero no puede encontrarlo. El hijo de Poseidón se pasa todo su año escolar buscando a Nico y tratando de encontrar señales de Luke. Cuando el termino del año escolar esta a las vuelta de la esquina, una visita inesperada aparece en el departamento de Percy.

 

Ese día estaba solo. Su madre había salido con su “amigo” de estudio, Paul Blofish. Cuando el timbre suena, Percy cree erróneamente que se trata de la pizza solicitada. Al abrir la puerta en lugar de encontrarse con el desganado repartidor se topa con unos ojos azules desesperados. Luke había ido a buscarlo.

 

Percy, a pesar de creer que posiblemente estaba haciendo la cosa más estúpida del mundo, lo hace pasar hasta su cuarto. De esa forma su madre no haría preguntas si llegara antes de que Luke se fuera.

 

El hijo de Hermes está aterrado. Kronos le ha pedido algo que no cree ser capaz de cumplir. Percy no sabe cómo ayudarlo. Luke le pide que se vayan, que se alejen lo más posible, lejos de los dioses, lejos de los titanes, lejos de la guerra. Luke le ruega y le suplica para que acepte. Pero Percy no puede aceptar, quiere hacerlo pero no puede, no debe. Si se va, qué sería de sus amigos, de su padre…de Nico.

 

Se lo dice, le explica sus razones por las que no puede abandonar. Por las que no puede permitir que Kronos gane. Le habla de sus amigos en el campamento, de que Poseidón si se preocupa por él. Le cuenta de Nico, de cómo dejo que su hermana muriera, de cómo vio desaparecer la alegría de sus ojos, de qué necesita encontrarlo para protegerlo…

 

Percy queda desconcertado al notar la sonrisa amarga de Luke. El hijo de Hermes empieza a murmurar por lo bajo. Percy no entiende todo lo que dice pero logra escuchar un par de frases como: _“Debí suponer que pasaría”, “Yo solo me busque esto”, “Debí traerlo conmigo desde el principio”._

Luke lo mira intensamente, hay un dolor profundo en sus azules ojos que Percy quiere desaparecer. Entonces Luke hace algo que Percy nunca espero. Lo besa.

 

Percy no sabe cómo reaccionar al principio. El beso de Luke es desesperado, como si temiera que desapareciera. Pero, conforme Percy fue respondiendo, paso a ser un beso dulce y hasta tierno.

 

Luke se aferra a la cintura de Percy, no quiere soltarlo. Con timidez, Percy se abraza al cuello de Luke abriendo levemente su boca en busca de un contacto más profundo. Luke no duda en aprovechar esa oportunidad, introduce su lengua acariciando todo a su paso. Juguetonamente reta a Percy a tomar el control de la situación pero el hijo de Poseidón felizmente se deja ganar.

 

Aire, en medio del beso ambos recuerdan que aun necesitan del aire para vivir, Luke abandona la boca de Percy a pesar del gruñido molesto que este emite. Pero Luke no piensa alejarse por completo, hunde su cara en la curva de su cuello inhalando el olor salado que tanto caracteriza al semidiós más joven. Sonriendo con picardía, lame su yugular cortando momentáneamente su respiración.

 

Percy intenta ignorar la placentera sensación que lo invade mientras Luke comienza a besar, chupar y mordisquear su cuello.

 

 _-Lukeee-_ no puede evitar gemir cuando lo muerde con un poco más de fuerza

 

El hijo de Hermes se detiene, murmura algo que Percy no alcanza a oír y se aleja por completo,

Luke lo mira.

 

 _-Percy yo....lo siento no era mi intención-_ gruñe pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos, completamente frustrado- _perdóname, no quería molestarte_

 

Percy lo mira sin comprender. ¿Molestarlo? En qué momento dio algún indicio de estar molesto

 

_-Pero..._

_-olvidémoslo, hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso-_ dice Luke cortándolo _-mira yo... es mejor que me vaya, lo siento_

_-¡Espera!-_ chilla Percy tomando su mano _-no te vayas...no me dejes-_ susurra sonrojado

 

_-Percy..._

Lo que sea que Luke iba a decir no pudo hacerlo. Percy no lo dejo. En un rápido movimiento lo jala hacia sí y lo besa aferrándose nuevamente a su cuello. Luke le devuelve el beso profundizándolo. Percy no puede estarse quieto. De manera instintiva va moliendo sus caderas contra las de Luke.

 

El hijo de Hermes gruñe y detiene los movimientos de Percy. Intentando mantener su autocontrol ignora los gimoteos lastimeros que suelta el hijo de Poseidón.

 

 _-Percy-_ masculla Luke _-si sigues haciendo eso no podré contenerme_

_-…-_ Percy lo mira sonrojado al entender lo que Luke está diciendo, pero, algo dentro suyo quiere continuar _-no tienes que contenerte si no quieres-_ murmura

 

_-Qué…_

Percy empieza a repartir cortos y rápidos besos desde la boca hasta la clavícula de Luke. Regresando por el mismo camino obligando al chico más alto a continuar con lo que hacían.

 

Luke decide dejar de luchar. Se deja caer sentado en la cama jalando a Percy sobre su regazo. Los besos continúan hasta que Percy decide que quiere más contacto. Sin necesidad de preguntar le quita la camiseta a Luke. Durante unos segundos se detiene para observar cada una de las cicatrices que el hijo de Hermes ha coleccionado a través de los años. Empujándolo levemente lo hecha en la cama, se saca su propia camiseta antes de inclinarse y recorrer cada una de las citarices con su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso.

 

El hijo de Hermes se deja mimar. No cree que vayan a ir más lejos esa noche, pero nunca conto con la curiosidad de Percy. Con vacilación, el niño del mar comenzó a juguetear con los ligeramente erguidos pezones de su compañero. Y si eso no fuera poco, Percy había empezado a moler nuevamente sus caderas contra las de Luke.

 

Entre suspiros y susurros callados el cuerpo de Luke empieza a responder. Casi sin notarlo desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones de Percy para después introducir su mano en busca del erecto miembro del chico. Luke no puede evitar reír levemente cuando escucha los débiles siseos emitidos por Percy.

 

En un movimiento rápido intercambia posiciones con el hijo de Poseidón. Sin perder el tiempo comienza a devolverle el mismo trato, con la diferencia de que se asegura de marcar algunas zonas mientras le quita por completo los pantalones y el bóxer, deshaciéndose también de los suyos.  

 

Luke se encarga de que sus erecciones se choquen entre sí. Solo está provocándolo. Pasa una de sus manos por encima de sus erecciones asegurándose de esparcir el líquido pre seminal que están votando, luego lo utiliza como lubricante para introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior de Percy.

 

Es suave, delicado. Procura hacer el menos daño posible, se asegura de distraerlo con largos y calientes besos o con mordisqueos en el cuello.

 

Percy recién emite un quejido de dolor cuando introduce un tercer dedo. Pero Luke lo tranquiliza soltando palabras cariñosas a su oído a la par que sopla levemente o juguetea con el lóbulo de su oreja.

 

Un par de minutos después, Luke lo sostiene de las caderas y va adentrándose de a poco. Avanza lento hasta entrar por completo. Entre besos espera la señal de Percy para continuar, una vez la recibe no hay quien lo pare.

 

Comienza con un balanceo suave, reprimiendo las ganas de aumentar la intensidad. Pero para variar, Percy tiene otros planes.

 

 _-Luke, puedes por favor MOVERTE-_ le dice mientras envuelve con sus piernas las caderas de Luke, profundizando aún más la invasión y ocasionando que el miembro de Luke golpee en su punto dulce.

 

_-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo_

_-¡Por los dioses Luke!-_ se queja _-Incluso el Oráculo se mueve más que tú y ella es ¡UNA MOMIA!_

_-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?-_ masculla Luke con el orgullo herido _-Entonces iré más rápido_

Hermes no era el dios de la velocidad por nada. Luke acérela la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas de inmediato, golpeando en cada una de ellas su próstata.

 

 _-¡Oh, dioses!-Percy_ balbucea entre gemidos _-¡De eso estaba hablando!_

_-¿Eres un pequeño pervertido verdad?-_ responde Luke jadeando

 

_-¡Cállate y hazlo más fuerte!_

Luke no se hace de rogar. Cumple todas y cada una de las peticiones del hijo de Poseidón hasta que ambos llegan al límite.

 

Al terminar, Percy cae inmediatamente en un profundo sueño. Luke no puede hacerlo, su espalda le arde a causa de los arañazos que le acaban de hacer, aunque en realidad no hay arañazos, solo le arde la ligera sensación de que pudo tenerlos…de que debió tenerlos.

 

Cuando Percy despierta está solo en su cama. A su lado sólo hay un pastelito azul y una nota.

_“Lo siento Percy, me hubiera gustado poder robarte más noches como está pero no me será posible. No vayas a olvidarme Percy, por favor recuerda al Luke que estuvo contigo anoche, recuerda al Luke que solía colarse en tu cabina solo para asegurarse de que estabas bien._

_Sólo te pido um favor, no participes en la guerra Percy, está es una lucha que no te corresponde. Por favor, no quiero que lo último que veas antes de morir sea mi rostro”_

Ese día, Percy pasó media hora más de lo normal en la ducha. El agua aliviaba su dolor físico pero no podía hacer nada con el hueco que se había formado en su pecho.

 

Percy se la paso en la calle todo el resto del día. No fue a la escuela, no regreso a su casa a cenar. Estuvo todo el tiempo buscando alguna señal del hijo de Hermes, quería encontrarlo y pedirle que se fueran, qué no volviera a dejarlo…pero es demasiado tarde. Luke se ha ido y Percy no tiene como encontrarlo.

 

Al llegar el verano, Annabeth lo invita al cine. Quedan en encontrarse fuera de la futura escuela de Percy. Su madre no deja de molestarlo con eso, le para diciendo que se trata de una cita. Percy no lo cree así.

 

Las cosas se complican con la aparición de monstruosas y algo vampíricas animadoras, y de Rachel, la mortal pelirroja. Annabeth se ha enfadado con él y Percy no tiene idea del por qué.

 

Al llegar al campo conoce a Quintus y a su perra del infierno la Srta. O’Leary. Durante una actividad dual, Percy y Annabeth descubren una entrada al viejo laberinto de Dédalo. Laberinto al que Clarisse ya había entrado encontrando a Chriss Rodriguez completamente enloquecido. Annabeth afirma ser la indicada para la misión, asegura haber estudiado el laberinto tan a fondo que es la única que podría conducirlos a través de sus pasillos.

 

Ella toma la misión y le pide a Percy, Grover y Tyson que los acompañen.

 

Pero Annabeth no puede guiarlos. Está perdida y no quiere reconocerlo. Se encuentran con Campe, la carcelera de Briades el último hecatonquiro. Luego se topan con Jano, con Hera, llegan a la granja de Gerión donde encuentran a Nico Di Angelo.

 

Gerión está del lado de los titanes. Percy cumple con la misión impuesta para poder liberar a sus amigos y a Nico. Una vez lo logra tiene que enfrentarse a Gerión y derrotarlo. Le cuesta pero lo logra.

 

Nico sigue culpándolo de la muerte de su hermana y Percy lo convence de invocarla para que ella le diga lo que paso. Bianca se presenta, convence a Nico de que Percy no tuvo la culpa, de que fue su elección y le pide a Nico que confíe en Percy. Percy no sabe, no entiende que Bianca ha dicho algo entre líneas que solo su hermano ha podido descifrar.

 

Le pide a Nico que se quede en la granja para mantenerlo a salvo.

 

Desde ahí pasan un montón de cosas. Los integrantes de la misión se separan sin querer. Annabeth y Percy se encuentran con el dios de los herreros, Hefestos. Ambos van en una misión a las fraguas del dios. Percy tiene un plan loco para solucionar las cosas, Annabeth lo besa sorprendiéndolo, vuela el monte St. Helens, termina en la isla de Calipso, le cuenta todos sus problemas hasta que el bote aparece, Calipso se había enamorado de él…pero él tenía que volver.

 

Interrumpir su funeral fue una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho, lo malo es que se ganó un par de golpes de Annabeth y otros de Clarisse por hacerla perder el tiempo. Percy descifra que necesitan la ayuda de una mortal con la visión clara para poder terminar la misión. Encuentran a Rachel y la convencen de ir, a pesar de las negativas de Annabeth. La hija de Atenea no puede con su carácter, por eso a Percy no le extraña que terminaran peleando con la esfinge en vez de pasar tranquilamente después de contestar sus 20 preguntas, había veces en las que se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de Annabeth cuando actuaba toda orgullosa.

 

Entonces Percy se vuelve a topar con Luke. El hijo de Hermes evita mirarlo. Se enfrenta a Ethan Nakamura y hace todo un plan para derrotar a Anteo, él dueño de un mini coliseo dentro del laberinto además de ser un hijo de Poseidón y de Gea. Percy ya decidió regalarle una caja de preservativos a su papá para el próximo día del padre o para navidad…tal vez debería hacerlo en las dos fechas.

 

Logran escapar, pero a Percy le queda la sensación de que Luke se lo está permitiendo. Siguen corriendo hasta encontrar a Dédalo, que resulta ser Quintus quien quería convertirse en el nuevo señor de la muerte para liberar las almas de su hijo y su sobrino. Nico aparece en un intento por salvarlos proclamándose como el rey fantasma. Percy apenas podía aspirar a ser un príncipe del mar y el hijo de Hades se auto proclama rey.

 

Vuelven a escapar, saliendo del laberinto, Regresan para encontrar a Grover y Tyson. Los encuentran y descubren dónde había estado el dios Pan todo ese tiempo. El viejo dios habla con ellos antes de desvanecerse por completo.

 

Finalmente pasa lo que podría ser la peor pesadilla de Percy. En un sarcófago, Luke ha entregado su cuerpo para que Kronos lo use de contenedor.

 

Regresan al campamento y evitan la invasión del ejército de Kronos. Dédalo y Briades aparecen para ayudar. Dédalo le pide a Nico que lo mate y con su muerte se destruya el laberinto. Nico libera su alma. Quirón descubre la procedencia divina de Nico.

 

Los funerales de los campistas caídos son demasiado tristes. Percy termina quedándose con la mascota del viejo inventor. Tiene una discusión con Annabeth antes de ir a casa, ella afirma que a pesar de todo, Luke aún tiene algo de control en su cuerpo. Percy no lo ve así, le es más fácil creer que Luke está muerto, que es solo un cascaron con la esencia de Kronos. Porque si se pusiera a pensar como Annabeth…probablemente no podría matarlo.

 

Al regresar a su casa recibe la primera visita inesperada de la noche. Su padre ha ido personalmente para que le hable de su misión. Percy lo hace, se siente ver saber que su padre se preocupa lo suficiente por él. Poseidón lo abraza y le dice que es su hijo favorito. Pero Percy puede sentirlo, no es un abrazo normal, su padre no lo está abrazando por la misión sino que lo abraza como si quisiera recordarle que está ahí para él…cómo si supiera que Percy necesitaba ese abrazo desde que vio a Luke dentro del sarcófago.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, aparece la segunda visita de la noche. Nico se presentó fuera de su ventana. Le dijo que sabía cómo podrían derrotar a Luke. Percy no duda en dejarlo pasar e invitarle un poco de su pastel azul, ese que no suele compartir con nadie.

 

Los días van pasando y Percy se encuentra constantemente con Nico. Hay días en los que Rachel aparece de la nada y lo obliga a acompañarla a dónde sea que quiera ir. A Nico no le gusta eso pero no le dice nada.

 

El hijo de Hades había dado un buen estirón, logrando ser unos pocos centímetros más alto que Percy. Lo cual molestaba un poco al hijo de Poseidón, al parecer todos a su alrededor tenían tendencia a ser más altos que él.

 

Nico se convierte en la segunda persona a la que le rebela todo lo sucedido con Luke. Percy puede notar como hay un conflicto de sentimientos en sus ojos oscuros. Por un lado, Nico parece alegre, por el otro parece que quisiera despedazar al hijo de Hermes.

 

Los días siguen pasando y cada vez se encuentra más apegado a Nico. El hijo de Hades prácticamente se había mudado a su departamento. Compartían la habitación y la cama, porque a Percy no le gustaba la idea de Nico durmiendo en el suelo o en el incómodo sofá. No es como si al italiano le molestase, Nico nunca se opuso a la idea de dormir con Percy por más que el hijo de Poseidón terminara siempre envolviéndolo en un abrazo durante la noche, a veces era un poco más intenso que un simple abrazo pero Nico tampoco se quejaba por eso.

 

Entonces ocurrió. Una noche antes de que Percy saliera a Montauk con Sally, el nuevo esposo de Sally: Paul y Rachel. A Nico no le gustaba que la chica pelirroja fuera en el viaje cuando él no iba a estar por tener que revisar algo en el inframundo. Percy solo se había reído de eso.

 

Esa noche nuevamente no había nadie en casa. Sally y Paul habían ido a cenar y después se perderían por ahí, no es cómo si Percy hubiera querido saber exactamente como se perderían.

 

Percy había convencido a Nico de ver una película. Estaban viendo _Hércules_ y Percy no dejaba de burlarse de lo mal que los mortales recreaban la mitología. ¿Hera como la madre amorosa de Hércules? ¿Zeus como un padre preocupado? ¿Zeus creando a pegaso? ¿Hades con una mecha de fuego azul en la cabeza? ¿Las Moiras haciendo el trabajo dando predicciones como un Oráculo? ¿Titanes obedeciendo a Hades?

 

Nico se había hartado de la película cuando Hércules fue a rescatar el alma de Meg. Y en su exasperación comenzó a molestar a Percy impidiéndole ver la película. Ninguno de los dos está seguro de como paso, solo saben que un momento estaban bromeando y al siguiente asaltaban la boca del otro con desenfreno.

 

Mientras que los besos de Luke habían sabido a manzanas, los de Nico tenían el sabor dulzón de la granada. Percy debía asegurarse de no comer nunca uno de esos frutos si provenían del niño de la muerte.

 

Pero en ese momento a Percy no le importaba. Nico no vacilo ni dudo como Luke. Nico parecía estar muy seguro de lo que quería. Utilizando sus sombras, el hijo de Hades se las ingenia para desaparecer sus ropas por completo. Percy no puede evitar pensar que a lo mejor sus bóxer terminaron en China.

 

Nico se asegura de no dejar ningún espacio “limpio” en el cuerpo de Percy. Se asegura de explorar totalmente su cavidad bucal, antes de bajar por su cuello dejando una gran marca. Sigue bajando por su pecho, mordiendo uno de sus pezones mientras pellizca el otro. Continua más abajo, lamiendo los abdominales de Percy, deslizándose hasta llegar al erecto miembro.

 

Percy no puede evitar gemir cuando Nico lo envuelve por completo con su boca. Era una nueva sensación. Una muy bien recibida sensación. El hijo de Hades tararea causándole un gran estremecimiento placentero. Percy estaba al borde cuando Nico se para.

 

 _-Date la vuelta-_ ordena Nico mirándolo con sus oscuros ojos cargados de lujuria

 

Percy no tarda en obedecer. Rápidamente se da vuelta esperando impaciente lo que sea que el hijo de Hades vaya a hacerle. Nico no lo deja esperando. Pasa su lengua por toda la columna, mordisquea levemente su cuello mientras coloca un par de dedos a la altura de su boca.

 

Un rato después, Percy se está derritiendo gracias a los agiles dedos de Nico en su interior. El hijo de Hades lo sorprende cuando empieza a besar y a lamer su entrada mientras acariciaba nuevamente su miembro.

 

 _-¿Estás listo?-_ pregunta Nico

 

 _-Sí, sí, sí-_ canturrea Percy asegurándose de tener la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos para sostenerse

 

_-Voy a joderte Percy y no pienso controlarme_

_-¿Vas a hacerlo ahora o tengo que esperar más?-_ Percy realmente no entiende porque tienen que gastar tiempo en charlas inútiles pudiendo hacer algo más productivo

 

Nico no fue suave. Desde el principio le dio tan fuerte y rápido como podía. Percy agradecía hacer tenido la fuerza necesaria en sus brazos, de lo contrario se hubiera derrumbado hace rato. Nico lo sujetaba de las caderas para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio o tal vez lo hacía porque de esa manera podía imponer su ritmo. No es como si a Percy le preocupara mucho.

 

Percy es el primero en llegar siendo seguido por Nico tras unas cuantas embestidas más. El hijo de Poseidón se duerme satisfecho acurrucado en el niño de los infiernos. Al despertar, Nico ya no estaba. Eso era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre al parecer. Percy gruñe sabiendo que Nico probablemente había ido dónde su padre.

 

Días más tarde. Paseaba en el auto de Paul con Rachel cuando Charlie Beckendorf, un hijo de Hefestos, se aparece con su pegaso Blackjack. Es tiempo para la misión. Antes de partir Rachel lo besa y le pide que mate algunos monstruos por ella.

 

Volando en la espalda de Blackjack, Percy no puede evitar pensar que todo es un escenario parecido al de la última vez. Hablando de más, dejándolo solo al despertar y la amiga rara que lo besa de la nada.

 

La misión termina siendo un fracaso. Logran destruir el barco “La Princesa Andrómeda” pero Percy no se siente feliz. Charlie tuvo que sacrificarse, Kronos ocupa el cuerpo de Luke. Poseidón no lo deja quedarse en su palacio para ayudarlo. Su hermanastro lo odia, Tyson quiere pelear y solo lo mantienen en las fraguas.

 

Regresar al campamento y decirle a Silena, la novia de Charlie, lo ocurrido tampoco es fácil. Entonces se vuelve a pelear con Annabeth. Nico llega por él y lo lleva hasta la casa de la madre de Luke.

 

May Castellan los confunde con Luke. Ambos descubren que el hijo de Hermes había ido en busca de la bendición de su madre para poder hacer algo.

 

La diosa del Hogar, Hestia habla con ellos y les muestra la razón por la que May estaba completamente enloquecida. Les muestra lo que paso con Luke.

 

Nico le habla de su plan. Debe tomar un baño en el estigio. Van a su departamento para solicitar la bendición de su madre. Sally en un principio no quiere dársela pero termina haciéndolo.

 

Llegando al inframundo, Nico le comenta que su padre quiere hablar primero con él antes de que vayan al estigio. Hades los engaña y lo encierra en uno de los calabozos. Nico va en su rescate.

 

La experiencia en el estigio es rara. Percy ve un montón de caras familiares. Pero son dos los que lo sacan de ahí.

 

 _-Hey Percy, tenemos que cuidarte siempre-_ pregunta el Luke de su visión divertido

 

 _-Es un cerebro de algas, si no lo cuidamos terminara haciendo alguna tontería_ -añade el Nico de su visión

 

Entre ambos lo sacan del río. Al salir solo Nico está presente. Percy no sabe qué hacer con el vacío que siente al no ver a su hijo de Hermes favorito.

 

Lucha contra Hades y su ejército, convence a Nico de que debe hablar con su padre, regresa al campamento, conduce a todos a New York dónde se enfrentarían al ejército de Kronos. Maldice a Clarisse por no querer ir a la batalla. Odia que Quirón lo ponga como el líder. Arma una estrategia con ayuda de Annabeth y Malcom, Rachel se aparece para decirle que no es el héroe de la profecía. ¿En serio, tenía que decírselo cuando estaba por enfrentar directamente al titán del tiempo? Luchan. Thalía y las cazadoras aparecen. Quirón y los ponis fiesteros llegan. Silena se ofrece a ir por Clarisse. Aparece un Drakon, Rachel dice que solo un hijo de Ares podrá derrotarlo. Aparece una falsa Clarisse que resulta ser Silena disfrazada. Aparece la verdadera Clarisse matando al Drakon. Silena confiesa haber sido la espía del campamento. Silena muere como un héroe. Se siguen enfrentando al ejército de Kronos. Sally y Paul participan en la batalla. Nico llega junto con su padre, Perséfone y Deméter. Annabeth, Grover, Thalía, Nico y él corren hacia el salón de los tronos olímpicos. Se enfrenta a Lu…Kronos y a Ethan. Ethan se sacrifica. Thalía queda atrapada bajo una estatua de Hera. Annabeth insiste en que Luke está ahí, en alguna parte de su mente. Ella insiste en que la reconozca, en que eran una familia y que Luke prometió estar siempre con ella.

 

Pero Annabeth no se da cuenta. Annabeth no nota que Luke no la mira a ella sino a Percy. Lo mira con pesar, con dolor. Luke se sacrifica.

 

Luke habla con Annabeth, con Grover…con Percy.

 

El hijo de Poseidón no puede evitar sentir como su corazón se parte en dos al ver como Luke suelta su último aliento.

 

Nico observa todo con pesar. Percy necesitaba de Luke. Con molestia utiliza sus poderes para retener el alma de Luke en su cuerpo. Es trabajoso, difícil, casi imposible. Pero los destinos están de su lado. Luke tiene una nueva oportunidad.

 

Exilio. Ese es el castigo de Luke. No puede volver a pisar el campamento mestizo nunca más. Annabeth se nombra como la Arquitecta del Olimpo. Grover en el señor de lo Salvaje. Tyson es un general ciclope con un nuevo garrote. Y Percy rechaza la divinidad para conseguir la igualdad entre los semidioses y la libertad para los titanes pacíficos como su amiga Calipso.

 

Todo es celebración. Regresando al campamento Rachel se convierte en la nueva Oráculo. Los demás lo empujan al lago junto con Annabeth. Percy crea una burbuja de aire y los jala a la superficie. Annabeth no está muy contenta por eso. Y se pone peor cuando Nico llega sonriéndole sarcásticamente a la hija de Atenea. Nico aprovecha que todos están ahí para verlo besar al hijo de Poseidón. A pesar del grito indignado de Annabeth, Percy se aferra al cuello de Nico sintiendo como las sombras los transportan a otro lado.

 

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ pregunta Percy soltándose de Nico

 

 _-En mi nuevo departamento, papá me lo dio-_ dice una voz a sus espaldas. Percy no necesita voltearse para saber que es Luke

 

 _-Luke…-_ murmura mirando a Nico sin comprender

_-Estaba hablando con el traidor-_ comenta Nico _-y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que somos demasiado egoístas como para dejarte_

_-Así que el niño muerto y yo decidimos compartiré-_ finaliza Luke _-solo, si eso está bien contigo…-_ añade dudoso

 

Percy los mira durante un rato. ¿Compartirlo? Él nunca había tenido problemas con compartir a Luke y francamente tampoco los tenía con compartir a Nico. Mucho menos si podía tener a Nico y a Luke solo para él.

 

 _-Quieren decir…-_ murmura Percy _\- los tres…sólo nosotros tres, ¿nadie más?_

_-¿Quieres a alguien más?-_ pregunta Nico frunciendo el ceño

 

_-Quiero decir, que si somos los tres y solo los tres_

_-Por supuesto Percy-_ confirma Luke entendiendo la duda del chico _-sólo nosotros tres_

Percy sonríe ampliamente antes de jalar a Nico hacia Luke y besar al chico mayor.

 

Las ropas comenzaron a estorbar rápidamente. Era una suerte que Luke tuviera una gran cama. Probablemente Hermes se imaginaba algo como esto.

 

Luke y Nico comenzaron a saborear el cuerpo de Percy. Mientras que Luke se entretenía con sus labios, Nico mordía su cuello. Ambos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando.

 

Nico lo había vuelto a colocar de espaldas pero ahora era Luke quien estaba detrás suyo balanceado sus caderas con fuerza. Mientras que Percy se encargaba de darle atención al miembro de Nico.

 

Nico termino explotando en la boca de Percy mientras miraba como Luke se hundía cada vez más profundo en el hijo de Poseidón.

 

Luke obliga a Percy a sentarse para que empiece a cabalgarlo. Nico no desaprovecha esa oportunidad para besar salvajemente a Percy antes de bajar y envolver su virilidad con su boca.

 

Percy está ahí, recibiendo toda la atención de sus chicos. Él podría morir en ese momento y se condenado a los campos del castigo pero nada le quitaría la sonrisa bobamente satisfecha que debía tener.

 

Luke muerde fuertemente su cuello cuando se viene en su interior ocasionando que Percy también se venga en la boca de Nico.

 

Completamente saciado. Percy queda dormido al instante. Despierta horas después. El sol recién está saliendo en el horizonte. Se encuentra de costado. Detrás suyo Luke lo está abrazando, al frente Nico tiene escondido su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

 

Percy no puede evitar sonreír suavemente al verlos con él. Si de Percy dependía, nunca más se iban a separar.

 

Sonriendo, el hijo de Poseidón vuelve a dormir con la seguridad de que al despertar seguiría tenido a su amado ladrón y su amado rey fantasma.


End file.
